The present invention relates to a multi-stylus printing head cell of the type having a plurality of needle-shaped electrodes or styli which are electrically separated from each other.
The multi-stylus printing head cells of the type described are used in the electrostatic or electric discharge printers. That is, the printing head cell having a number of m styli arranged in one column is scanned over a recording paper or the like in the transverse direction thereof so that the alpha-numerics may be recorded by the dots of the m .times. n dot matrix.
There has been devised and demonstrated a multi-stylus printing head cell of the type in which a ceramic base or support has a plurality of conductors printed upon one major surface thereof and electrically connected at one ends to the conductors in the form of a foil of a flat flexible cable and at the other ends to needle-shaped electrodes or styli. When the styli are attached upon the support and connected to the printed conductors thereupon, jigs must be used in order to hold the styli in parallel with each other. Therefore the prior art printing head cell is complicated in construction, and the fabrication process is also complicated especially because it involves the step for printing the conductors upon the support or base and the steps for connecting the printed conductors on the base not only to the styli but also to the conductors of the flat flexible cable.